


Однострочники 18.7 Джон выбирает Дина

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Джон выбирает Дина. Ангст





	Однострочники 18.7 Джон выбирает Дина

Выбивая из-под удара Желтоглазого Дина, Джон знает что делает. Он знает, что теряет обоих сыновей разом. Он знает, чего стоит Дину не вцепиться ему в глотку там же, на месте гибели Сэма. Он держит это знание в уме каждый раз, когда Дин прикрывает ему спину. Так надо.

Джон знает что делает и два года спустя. Тысячелетний план Желтоглазого разрушен, конца света можно не ждать. И Джон опережает слетающего с катушек Дина, успевает первым.

Нож гладко скользнул под рёбра, кровь брызнула на алтарь. Боль в растерзанной печени такая, будто перед глазами Солнце взошло.

На втором алтаре зашевелилось тело, воскресшее, сохранённое в куске льда. Джон зажал рану, от смерти не спасёт, но исполнит условия колдовства - смерть жертвы не должна быть лёгкой. Он очень хотел дождаться, увидеть. Куски льда отвалились, от оживающего тела шёл пар. Когда Сэмми шевельнулся, боль стала непереносимой, а на плечи легли золотистые руки. Джон выдохнул в последний раз и с облегчением успел подумать: "Не в ад!"

Вдали, уже за пеленой смерти, Дин выломал двери и подхватил Сэма.

Джон знал что делал. Демон врал про кровь Сэма, пророческий дар сын взял у отца. И хоть единственное пророчество привело Джона в могилу, он знал, как оставить в живых сыновей. Обоих.


End file.
